Like a Flower in the Mirror, Like a Moon on the Water
by KuchikiAra
Summary: A life ends and another begins. When they died as kunoichis, they were also starting another path in the soul society. Like children who are born in the living world without past memories, they were not supposed to remember either. Starting fresh with the past life memories is harder. "At least we have each other, don't we?" "We do. Without you as my sister, what would I do?"
1. People meet, and always part

**This story was born almost at the same time that my previous fic, "Where Snowflakes and Cherry Blossoms Intertwine." Only this time, there's a lot more of sismance that I've always felt that Naruto owed me.**

**I hope someone around here enjoy this little idea of mine.**

* * *

_"Because the reason I live is you,_

_I hope with my heart that_

_The remaining, flickering memories will be sent to you_

_At the end of this road I walk on,_

_At this road that was allowed to me,_

_I, who used to love and love you more,_

_Remain here alone."_

_"Hurt", Rooftop Prince OST._

* * *

**1\. People Meet, and always part.**

Sakura isn't sure about many things. It has been quite a long time since she got to the Soul Society anyway. All things considered, one could say she remembers more than many.

Her name is Haruno Sakura.

She used to be a kunoichi of Konoha.

(Part of that recently found shinobi dimension that is keep very secretly by the Shinigamis, but that she heard of anyway.)

She was a member of Team 7.

She was a medic.

She was killed by the person she loved.

Whenever she thinks of the last fact, she sees red eyes and a hatred and pain that make her cry every time.

Who was the person she loved?

What were the names of those teammates? She remembers some names, but not the three most important…

What were their faces? How did they look like?

Why did that person kill her?

She doesn't know, and it isn't as if it matters anymore.

Here in the Rukongai, she has enough to do taking care of the kids of her street, who usually get into enough trouble by day to keep her busy.

She wonders, though.

Has she crossed paths with those people without realizing it? Will she ever meet that person, the one who killed her, and even smile at him?

If only she'd remember his face…

* * *

Hyuga.

Once upon a blue moon, her name was Hyuga Hinata.

Hinata can't say she's happy to have died.

However, she died saving the person she loved, so at least it was worth it.

She doesn't remember much, but she remembers her last day, when she passed away.

His name was Naruto.

She remembers her cousin, almost an older brother to her, crying over her body. The shinigami who brought her to the Soul Society took a while before getting to her, so she had stayed by his side, incapable of doing nothing to comfort him.

Neji.

She doesn't remember the rest of her family, they weren't there, but she must have been loved.

Neji cried calling for a medic, but there wasn't none there, and Hinata died.

She had some teammates, too. Kiba and Shino also tried to save her. They were very loyal friends.

She doesn't have friends in the Rukongai, the people here are too hostile, always fighting in order to survive. Hinata doesn't like it.

At least she has Fuyu no Tsuki with her. It might sound crazy, her only friend lives inside her mind.

It doesn't matter.

Her past life must have been good, she thinks, and things can't stay the same way forever. If she did enough good things for others, then it might come back to her… someday.

* * *

They meet when they're heading to the Seireitei in order join the Academy, the girl with pink hair and the girl with moon eyes.

"So what's your name?"

"Hyuga Hinata."

"Hyuga Hinata?" The pink haired girl asks "I think I knew someone with that name… were you a ninja during your past life?"

"Yes." Hinata is overjoyed with the possibility of meeting someone from her previous life "Were you, too?"

"Yes. I think we might have even worked together."

"What is your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Hinata smiles.

"Nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends."

Hinata doesn't have friends, but Sakura seems to be the first nice person she's met in the three months she's been here.

Sakura doesn't make friends (they betray you and stab you in the back) but Hinata seems a naïve girl who kinds of need protection.

Later Hinata is going to learn that Sakura is not really nice to everyone, and Sakura is going to realize that Hinata can take good care of herself.

They become friends anyway.


	2. A memory is gone, a heart is gone

_"My love has all burned up and_

_the only thing remaining_

_Are the exhausted scars from waiting_

_I cannot forget a person like you_

_Only tears fall"_

_"Hurt", Ali. Rooftop Prince OST._

* * *

**2\. A Memory is gone, a heart is gone.**

Before the year ends, they are graduating. While Sakura gets many offers, she decides to go to the 4th Squad. She enjoys helping people to heal, and maybe (just maybe) if she keeps on doing whatever she did before… then she'll remember him.

The person she wants to hate.

Hinata, on the other hand, joins the 6th Division. Sakura can't understand it for the life of hers, since the young shinigami also had offers from the 10th and 13th Division, and Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Rukia seem to be much nicer than cold, stiff Captain Kuchiki.

"He is so rigid, are you sure?"

"I… I think I'm used to it."

It's difficult to explain, but Hinata thinks the formalities of the sixth division are all very familiar to her.

"Maybe it's because you both come from old, important clans."

"Did I belong to a clan?" Hinata asks.

"I think so. The Hyuga name… it sounds to me like it was an important one."

However, they can't really know more about it: Sakura remembers some names, and Hinata remembers her last moments of existence, but besides that? Those who come from the shinobi world usually retain a bit more of consciousness about their previous lives, but most of the time they are insignificant things that end up being left behind. The blank spaces in their memories end up being filled with the present.

"Then, working with Kuchiki-taichou would make my family proud."

Hinata, who died at peace, will probably be able to do that.

Sakura is sure she can't.

* * *

Hinata knows that there's something that torments Sakura, even though her friend won't talk about it. It's something about her missing memories, something that she desperately wants to remember. Sakura's death must have been a very sad one.

Most people in the Gotei 13 hide their sadness. Matsumoto Rangiku, for example, still mourns for a death loved one, and so does Hinata's captain, Kuchiki-taichou.

She's grateful, even, that she doesn't remember much. She's grateful that all she remembers are her friends and Neji-niisan and Naruto's eyes.

"Abarai-fukutaichou, do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

The red-haired man looks up to her.

"Aish, don't be so formal, Hinata. There's no need for that. Call me Renji."

"I can't do that. If Kuchiki-taichou hears…"

Renji winks.

"It's between you and I." This makes Hinata blush "Some onigiris would be okay."

"Yes, sir."

Renji sighs. Hinata is really too nice and pretty for her own good, but what bothers him is that she's got the same manners as his captain.

Can't he relax for a bit in his own division?

* * *

Sakura finds a drinking partner in Lieutenant Matsumoto. She isn't quite sure why, but Matsumoto gives kind of a familiar vibe. Then she drags along Hinata and her Lieutenant too, and they all end up drinking together.

At some point, Sakura thinks that even Kuchiki Rukia-taichou joined them, but it's hard to remember the next day. She ends up drinking too much, and probably she wouldn't have gotten back to her barracks if it wasn't for Hinata.

Her friend is a blessing.

Hinata is one of those few people who wouldn't stab another in the back.

What kind of person was she before her death? Wasn't she as pure as Hinata, that's why she got killed by the person she loved? Was there any valid reason?

The next day, despite the horrible hangover, she still goes to work and tends to the patients assigned to her with a smile.

She still knows how to smile.

Only, most of the time, is difficult to do so.

Later is time to train with Chikyū Jishin. People in the 4th Division are considered to be the weakest in terms of battle abilities, but Sakura thinks that's bullshit. As a medic in training, she must be able to protect herself better than any other. How could she help others if she can't save herself?

"I think your comrades got scared of you" Hinata points out, once Sakura finally stops and turns to look at her, who arrived minutes ago.

Sakura just shrugs it off.

"They should train themselves a little bit more, too."

The dark haired girl smiles.

"I had a dream" She says, "about the past."

This awakes Sakura's curiosity.

It often happens that one forgets the past life with time, but it's not common to suddenly remember. However, that's surely what Hinata means now.

"What was it about?"

"I… I was mistaken." She bits her lower lip "Sakura, my clan hated me. My father despised me. My little sister despised me too. Naruto… he never noticed me either. I did not get to walk by his side. My father despised me…"

Hinata closes her eyes. The dreams where his father hurt her, time after time making her stand up, telling her how worthless of her clan's name she was… how can she have any peace after that?

If anyone understands what if feels like to leave unsolved business, it's Sakura (but it's kind of ironic, because it's Sakura who wants to remember the cause of her pain, while Hinata was just fine the way it was before, the blissfulness of ignorance)

They go out again that night and drink and cry their hearts out.


	3. It's the chance

**Alex Saez 1995, here's another chapter for you.**

* * *

_"When my love has all washed away_

_Only the longing scars remain_

_Only the words, "good bye" remain_

_So I cannot forget you"_

_,,_

_"Hurt", Rooftop Prince OST._

* * *

**3\. It's the chance…**

He is actually surprised to find his third seat passed out in the corridors when he arrives to the barracks that morning. Hyuga didn't seem like that type of person.

Is Renji spoiling her?

Up until now, she seemed like the responsible, smart and well-mannered type. Maybe that is the reason why Byakuya finds her pitiful in this state. Even when calls her name, and then a bit hesitantly touches her shoulder, Hyuga doesn't wake up.

What to do?

It's still too early, as the sun hasn't appeared yet, and seeing that there are not witnesses, and as the honorable man that he is, the captain takes her to the quarters. It is just meant to protect her reputation, he thinks to himself.

"I'm sorry, Father." She suddenly cries "I promise… I'll be stronger. I'll bring honor to the clan… Neji-niisan… you should have been the heir, not me…"

Is she, perhaps, remembering her previous lifetime?

Impressive.

The room starts to freeze, responding to her emotions. With that reiatsu and the appropriate training, one day she might be as powerful as Captain Hitsugaya.

"However, it's a waste of your talents if you are going to behave in this pitiful way" He mutters, before leaving to start with his work.

* * *

When he sees the pink haired girl in his Lieutenant's desk, Hitsugaya Toshiro frowns.

"Haruno, what are you doing here?" He asks.

Only then she realizes his presence, and stands up in an instant to greet him.

"Good Morning, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Care to explain what are you doing in Matsumoto's place?"

"I'm repaying her a big favor by completing her paperwork" (Taking a drunk Hinata to her barracks wasn't an easy task)

There really isn't any respect to his authority anymore, Hitsugaya thinks, that even a shinigami from a different division feels entitled to do the work that belongs to his people.

"Leave that, I'll do it."

At least she seems to realize then that she made a mistake.

"I'm sorry, taichou. I didn't think it thoroughly, but I overstepped. I apologize." There's barely expression in her face, however, something that seems to be the rule when it comes to her.

The young captain sighs.

What else can he do? He's gotten too used to Matsumoto, or maybe he's really starting to age, but an apology does the trick now.

"Don't think too much about it. Go and take care of your responsibilities in your division."

"Yes, captain. Thank you."

Toshiro can't put his finger on it, but Haruno Sakura seems like a strange girl: a cherry blossom that has lost all color, a flower that died in the merciless cold winter.

* * *

After she wakes up, feeling the light scent of meant in the air, no one could understand her mortified expression. Because Hinata _knows_ who must have brought her to her room. She remembers Sakura and Matsumoto leaving her in the corridors of the barracks, where she said she could get to her room herself… just to pass out afterwards. However, she woke up in her bedroom, the meant scent that belongs to another person still lingering on the air.

"I'm sorry, Taichou. I won't happen ever again" Hinata apologizes, bowing for a whole minute without him saying anything.

Byakuya keeps on reading some document until he finally looks at her, who apparently keeps waiting for his words.

"Hyuga, you are free to do what you please when you are not on duty." He says "However, be more careful with the image you give of the 6th Division officers."

She blushes, still ashamed.

"Yes, sir."

"I must ask you something. Hyuga, do you remember about your life in the shinobi world?"

Does she talk in her sleep?

"Yes, taichou. I just remembered some details recently."

"That certainly change things. Do you think you'll be able to go back to that place on a mission?"

"N-nani? Are you planning to send me on a mission to the shinobi world?"

"Yes, Renji and you. There are problems serious problems arising there. Somehow, the dead souls are disappearing from the Soul Society and returning to their bodies."

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. Is something like that even possible?

She thinks about her family, about her friends and her village. However, if she goes this time her heart must not linger on her former bonds. Now, she's not longer Hyuga Hinata of Konoha, but Hyuga Hinata of the Sixth Division, a shinigami of the Gotei 13.

"Please, taichou, let me help."

She could not prove herself to her clan, but she will prove herself to her captain and her new home.

* * *

When Sakura learns of the mission to the shinobi world, she begs to her captain for permission to go. It's to not avail: the mission is in charge of Captain Hitsugaya, and it's him who's asked for the officers who are making part of the team.

"As a medic, your place is here, Sakura."

"As a medic, they will need me. We don't even know why the souls are being sent back to the dead bodies. It could be dangerous."

Because her Captain is not the person she has to convince, she goes to the 10th division after her shift is over. Of course, Hitsugaya taichou is still working on his desk.

She repeats her reasons to him.

He asks why she's so insistent to go. Is it for personal reasons? As a shinigami, she shouldn't let her emotions get in the way with this.

"Because I was also a medic when I was a kunoichi, I might be useful to discover why the dead are coming back to life."

"Are you telling me you remember your past life?"

She shakes her head.

"Not really. There are many blank spaces in my memory, but I do remember my experience as a medic and my jutsus."

It still takes some back and forth between the two of them, but finally he agrees her knowledge might be of help.

When Sakura goes to bed that night, she closes her eyes and thinks of terrifying red eyes. Instead of being scared, she's excited.

She will see him, and she will remember.


	4. Burnt and reborn

_Following the flower petals that yield to the sky_

_When I meet you,_

_I can tell you now that I longed for you_

_I long for you so I couldn't forget you_

_My love has all burned up and_

_the only thing remaining_

_Are the exhausted scars from waiting_

_I cannot forget a person like you_

_Only tears fall_

"Hurt", Rooftop Prince OST.

* * *

**4\. Burnt and reborn.**

Hinata knew it would hurt, but she imagined it would be because she'd be apart from her former friends, she never thought it would be because her people were dying.

She didn't think it would be Neji dying (to protect Naruto, giving him those last words: "remember, your life is not only yours… Hinata-sama died for you.")

Neji is surprised when he sees her, still in the battlefield, as she sends him to the Soul Society.

"Hinata-sama…"

"Neji-niisan, I'm sorry."

Understanding what she means, he just shakes his head.

"You're not responsible for this. I just did what I wanted to do."

"I will find you, Neji-niisan." She promises.

Once, when they were kids, Neji vowed he'd always protect her. Even when later they spent years distanced with him hater her, in the end her cousin was still carrying the burden of protecting her. Hinata doesn't know where he will appear after the soul burial, and he probably won't remember her, but Hinata will find him and make sure he lives well. Next time, she'll protect him.

In the battlefield, blood and red, madness and despair fill the air. There are still too many souls to find, and Sakura has gone with Captain Hitsugaya in search of Kabuto, the man responsible for all these souls being where they shouldn't be.

"At this speed, we'll never finish it." Renji complains.

They are exhausted, but it's just the moment when Hollows start appearing as well, attracted by the number of souls wandering around. The shinobi fight a war, and the shinigami another.

It's time for Hinata to call out her zanpakutou, the snow lioness has been waiting for the moment to show her claws.

"Cut through the air, Fuyu no Tsuki!"

* * *

It's him.

Sakura sees him and remembers. She remembers Naruto and Kakashi-sensei and Ino and her parents.

She knows the moment she sees the red eyes of the man who's stepping out of the cave. She also knows what he has just done, because the two souls stand behind him.

"The jutsu that revived the dead has stopped now." She informs Hitsugaya-taichou.

She tries to keep her heart on check, because Sakura has vowed to keep her mission first. She promised to the Dragon wielder. That person, who is alive, she can't approach to him…

And then, he calls her name.

"Sa-ku-ra."

She freezes.

Does he see her?

In that moment, Hitsugaya-taichou is wondering the same thing, but if he says something then Sakura doesn't listen. All she can see is the red eyes, the fire surrounding that person who she used to love.

Uchiha Sasuke.

She loved him so much, since she was a child.

She loved him when there was nothing left about him to love.

She loved him.

He took her heart out of her chest.

Finally, he walks past her, however, and it's clear he hasn't seen her, but did he sense her presence somehow? Or was he thinking about her?

"Haruno." Hitsugaya-taichou's hand on her shoulder brings her back to the present.

They have to send Itachi and Kabuto to the Soul Society.

Uchiha Sasuke, who belongs to the living world, is not their business.

* * *

Even if Hinata can't say it, she's actually grateful when, tired after fighting of all the hollows, Hitsugaya-taichou tells Sakura and her that they may go back to the Seireitei.

Right now, after seeing what has become of the shinobi, and needing to find her cousin, Hinata is not sure she can't take staying any longer. Her heart feels heavy.

Sakura has found the person she needed to see, Hinata can tell by her eyes. Those are the eyes of a heartbroken person, and she has seen that look in her face before… all these years while she waited for Sasuke, Sakura's eyes were sad like this. Only this time is worse.

"Then we are going ahead now, taichou" Hinata says, bowing, and she takes Sakura's hand.

Her pink haired friend doesn't say anything for a while and follows her obediently.

They walk through the dark streets in the Seireitei.

"I wanted to remember so I knew who I should hate" Sakura mutters then. "I wanted to remember the name and the face of the person who wronged me, so I could hate him." She says, and her voice breaks "But… I can't hate him, Hinata. I can't."

"Sakura…"

"All my life, I've only know how to love Sasuke. I'm foolish like that."

Hinata sighs, feeling Sakura's pain as she hugs her friend. Even if it seems foolish to others, Hinata is rather glad that Sakura feels love and not hatred. If it's love, then she can at least heal.

"You also did your best, Sakura. You did everything you could for Sasuke." She says "We both did everything we could for them, so we don't have regrets. Even if it hurts, we can start fresh now."

It's supposed to be like that anyway. When they died as kunoichis, they were also starting another path in the soul society. Like children who are born in the living world without past memories, they were not supposed to remember either.

Starting fresh with the past life memories is harder, however. It hurts.

"What if it doesn't get better?"

What if she doesn't find Neji? What if she also lives with guilt for not helping her cousin as he helped her?

Hinata bits her lower lip, and tries to break a smile.

"At least we have each other, don't we?"

Sakura smiles, too.

"We do. Without you as my sister, what would I do?"

Hinata doesn't know what would be of her without Sakura, either. This is how she knows they have already been born as different people. This bond she shares with Sakura, what makes them family, is not something they've dragged from a past lifetime. It started here, it was when they were on their way to become shinigamis that they were born as sisters.


	5. A new member to the family

Thanks for the support and for commenting on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_"Before I held you, I didn't know_

_That the world I was in was this bright._

_I reached you with a small breath of life_

_It's a love that called out to me fearlessly_

_I liked it so much"_

**_Ailee, GOBLIN OST "I will go to you like first snow"_**

* * *

**5\. A new member to the family.**

Lately the mood in the Gotei 13 has been rather good. Everybody is talking about Captain Kuchiki Rukia and Captain Abarai's engagement.

Hinata smiles as she thinks of the events of the last month. Surely a lot has happened. Not only Renji was promoted by the Captain Commander, but she also became the new lieutenant of the Sixth Division.

The first thing Renji did after being promoted was to ask for Kuchiki-taichou's consent to propose to his sister, and then going to Hinata to ask for advice. Now, Hinata doesn't have any experience when it comes to romance, but all in all things went well.

As her new position comes with more responsibilities, Hinata has also gotten to know her Captain a bit better. She's satisfied that her impression of him as a noble and kind person wasn't wrong. For a whole month, she's been trying to find Neji. It is a difficult task to find a new soul in Soul Society, as the Rukongai is so vast. When Kuchiki-taichou realized what she was doing, and after she told him the story, he decided to help her putting some of his people to look for her cousin, too.

Like this, autumn has ended and winter's air has reached the Seireitei.

Is Neji suffering hunger or cold somewhere? Does he remember who he used to be?

Part of Hinata wishes to find him without memories of past sorrows, in which case she will only be able to watch him from afar, making sure he lives a peaceful, happy existence this time.

Part of her, who wants to think selfishly, wishes he remembers who she is so they can continue to be family. She reprimands herself every time her thoughts go in this direction, especially because of Sakura. Even if now her friend is really trying, Sakura's love hurts her so much that the only way she can heal is thinking of this as a new start, as Hinata has encouraged her to do. If Hinata wavers, will Sakura's resolution waver too?

This is the time where she has to be strong for her friend, and can't think only about her.

"Are you cold, taichou?" Hinata asks, seeing that it's getting late and the temperature has dropped considerably, even if it doesn't bother her since she's connected to Fuyu no Tsuki's power, it must be very uncomfortable to others "Would you like me to prepare some tea?"

Byakuya has taken a liking to Hinata's tea, so he only nods silently.

When Hinata comes back to the office with the tea ready, she looks out to the window. It has started snowing, and the sight is beautiful.

"Taichou, look. It's the first snow of the year."

He's long stopped caring about first snows, but looks up when she talks to him anyway. It is something about Hinata's soft and quiet voice that always brings him a sense of calm.

Hinata, unaware of her captain's gaze, thinks about her cousin one more time. _"I haven't gone to the Rukongai in days. Today I'll look again."_

* * *

Maybe is because of her zampakutou, Chikyū Jishin, that has made her develop such an endurance to high temperatures. Sakura has spent the last hour complaining with Matsumoto about freezing in the tenth division quarters (Hitsugaya refrains from telling her that if it bothers her too much, she might as well start to hang out with his lieutenant in the fourth division instead), but when she sees the first snowflakes, the pink haired girl runs outside in spite of the cold.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

At least she can recognize beauty when she sees it, Hitsugaya notes with certain satisfaction, as he steps outside behind her.

Matsumoto doesn't follow, saying that she's seen too many first-snows, and it doesn't compensate freezing her toes anymore.

"Winter can be mortal, but its beauty can't be denied."

"Aren't all the beautiful things potentially mortal?" Sakura sighs. "All things in nature are like that."

Human's heart too. Love, for example, used to be beautiful. It was also very cruel to her.

Hisugaya senses the darkness in Sakura's voice, and again that sadness in her eyes that she seems to be fighting all the time. He doesn't know what happened to her, but she's a tough cookie, so it must have been something really serious.

It's really difficult to understand that girl. Sometimes she's fooling around with Matsumoto. Other times she's looking far away, as if her heart were somewhere else.

This time, however, she is smiling at him.

"It's time for me go back to my quarters. Have a good sleep, taichou. Don't overwork yourself anymore."

She says this and it sounds as if she's ordering him around. Truly, she doesn't know rank either. It makes him smile.

Even though he doesn't say it, but even since working together in that mission, the 10th Division Captain holds Haruno Sakura in high regards.

* * *

"Baby, can you listen to me? Please wake up."

When she sees the small, fragile body lying on the sides of the street, Hinata calls for help. Such a young boy, still a baby, why isn't anyone helping?

No one wants that child, they say. He's going to die anyway.

The Young Miss? Mistress? The Lady shouldn't bother with him. They look at her, and from Hinata's demeanor they immediately think she's a noble. Thus, they think she's not going to care.

This is how cruel some people become through the years. Hinata's eyes turn ice-cold as she takes the boy in her arms. He's still breathing, but for how long?

Even if these people are going to ignore it, she can't be the same. That's how she runs to the 4th division barracks, looking for Sakura.

It isn't that just anyone can enter the Gotei 13, so when the shinigamis in the entrance ask about the boy, Hinata answers. It's her child.

Hers.

In her life, she's not been able to protect all the ones she'd wanted to protect. She couldn't protect her sister, nor Neji, and she died trying to protect Naruto.

Still, she's stronger now. If this little boy doesn't have anyone else, then she's going to take care of him. Since he's one of her people, she's going to protect this child.

"Hinata?" Sakura is surprised to see her at those hours knocking at her door. Then her eyes stop in the small person in Hinata's arms, a baby who is probably just a bit more than a year-old.

"I need your help. He's dying from malnourishment and a cold… can you save him, please?" She begs.

Hinata surely has some abilities to enter the 4th division barracks going unnoticed, but Sakura doesn't have time to question about that, and opens the door motioning her friend to lay the child on her bed.

Even his heartbeat is weak now.

"Can you save him?" Hinata asks again.

Sakura sighs.

"He's suffered more than what his body could endure."

There's a silent cry from the ice-wielder.

"However, it's lucky you brought him to me on time. He's going to need time, constant care, and nourishment." Laying a hand on her friend's shoulder, Sakura asks "Where did you find him?"

"Rukongai."

Sakura nods, understanding. She knows how awful it is in those areas where life is a matter of surviving every day. People can become ruthless, insensible. Things like this happen all the time.

"If at least we could help somehow…" As shinigamis, they have other responsibilities. However, Sakura thinks that it would be good to offer at least medical services or shelter to people in the rukongai who needs them.

"Now, we are getting paid better, maybe in the future we can do more." Hinata says.

Focusing on the problem at hand, the pink haired girl points to the little boy again.

"Hinata, I don't think here, where we get injured officers all the time, is a proper place for a baby."

"I'll take him with me."

Sakura sees the resolution in the other girl's eyes.

"Where? To the 6th division quarters? You're also a newly appointed lieutenant, how are you going to take care of him?"

Green eyes meet the moon eyes.

It hurts to hear Sakura utter those words, because she's after all the person who knew how to keep hoping despite of the circumstances. Has she lost her abilities to think positively even to this extent?

Hinata's resolution grows stronger.

"I'm going to solve those matters. I'm also going to get another place for me and for him. Are you going to join us too?"

_"I'll need your help, and you're my sister after all."_

"Ok. Tell me how I can help you, you can count on me."

* * *

Black hair, pale white skin, and a small, pretty nose. If only he were healthy, this child appearance would be really good.

This baby needs a name. As she passes her hand through his forehead, Hinata smiles. Haruki the new light in her life, a treasure she'd cherish. Hyuga Haruki.

Hinata doesn't get to sleep that night, as she sits next to Haruki and does her best to keep the cold temperatures outside the bedroom. The toddler finally wakes up just before the sun rises, and drinks the soup she prepares for him.

Before, when Sakura asked her if she was sure about this decision, of course she was. It doesn't mean she's not aware of the difficulties and a bit afraid even. Now, she has to get a house and a person to take care of Haruki while she works, and she has to do these as soon as possible.

She has money, but getting a house is still something difficult even for shinigamis, if she doesn't find a home immediately, how is she going to take care of Haruki?

As if sensing the worries of the person holding him in her arms, Haruki starts to cry. Hinata can't but walk out of the rooms before she wakes up others.

"Don't cry, Haruki. Things are going to be fine, you have me now. You just have to get better, okay?"

The boy is still crying.

"Should I sing a song for you?"

_I chased after rabbits on that mountain_

_I fished for minnow in that river_

_I still dream of those days even now_

_Oh, how I miss my old country home_

Haruki stops crying and his eyes follow Hinata with curiosity.

_Father and mother – are they doing well?_

_Is everything well with my old friends?_

_When the rain falls, when the window blows,_

_I stop and recall of my old country home._

Only when she finishes the song, the person waiting for her asks:

"What is the meaning of this?"

Hinata's heart jumps when she sees her taichou. She'd tried to think how to explain this to him during the past hours, but nothing came to her mind, and now…

"I… I found him dying in the Rukongai. He doesn't have anyone else to take care of him." She manages to say at last.

"Then you have decided to take him under your care?" He raises a questioning eyebrow.

She nods.

Byakuya could remind her that she's too young (and also too alone in the world) to be able to take care of a small child. However, knowing Hinata, she has already thought of all these things and still chose to shoulder the responsibilities. In this sense, she's still a foolish girl.

"I can't live him where he was before."

He thinks of a little Rukia left behind by Hisana, and his wife heartache thinking about the sufferings of her sister while searching her for years. Had Rukia been raised by a person like Hinata, wouldn't her life be free of many pains? Had Hisana know that her sister was being raised by a good person like Hinata, wouldn't her heart be more at ease?

He sighs.

"I think you know the difficulties of this, Hinata."

"I'll find a house for us, also a person to look for him when I'm working. Taichou, just give me a bit of time to take care of these things.

This, summed up to finding her cousin, when does she think she can do all of these? Even if he knows she's a capable person, but Hinata's heart is still too soft.

"Follow me."

She does as he commands, and they walk to the captain's office. Byakuya sits, taking paper and ink, writes a short letter and adds an address on another one.

"Go to this place and hand this letter to the housekeeper."

"Taichou… what is this?"

"I'm helping you out to solve your housing problem. Also, I expect you to report back to work before noon."

She bows to him.

"Yes, taichou. Thank you. Thank you."

People say her captain is a cold man, cares only about his honor and his pride.

Hinata says these people don't really know a thing about Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

The woman raises an eyebrow first when Hinata arrives to the house.

This is only a small property of the Kuchiki Clan, and the house hasn't been used for decades, but it never received people who were not part of the clan. It's really surprising, then, when she reads the letter from Lord Kuchiki commanding her to accommodate this girl and her son here. Renting the house? What is the Kuchiki clan now?

However, she can't really question their Lord's decision, and she can only show the place to the girl.

"I will also get you a reliable person to take care of your child. Lord Kuchiki wishes for you to be comfortable and assured to go back to be his aid."

"I am really grateful." Hinata says, smiling. She still can't believe her captain would bother to help her like this. Kuchiki-taichou is truly unbelievable.

* * *

"Wow! Kuchiki-taichou is truly unbelievable!" Sakura states, when she visits the house that night.

Such a good place, and that man is letting her live there, it's obviously only because of generosity, since the Kuchiki household does not need to rent their property.

Hinata nods and smiles as she keeps an eye on Haruki, who is now crawling on the living room and playing with a toy that Sakura brought for him.

"Thanks to him, now there is even a person to take care of Haruki while I'm working. Tsumugi-san seems to be a very woman."

"Right now, he is already much better than last night."

The boy comes back to Hinata, handing her his toy and giggling. Just that sound could warm anyone's heart. It lights up Sakura's mood.

"Since your new house is so nice and big, can I stay here with you tonight?"

_**The song lyrics that appear as sung by Hinata is called "Furusato."**_


	6. Mending souls

**_Hello? Someone still reading this story?_**

* * *

_First you both go out your way__  
And the vibe is feeling strong_

_And what's__ small turn to a friendship,_

_A friendship__ turn into a bond and that bond will never be broken_

_and the love will never get lost_

_So let the light guide your way hold every memory__  
As you go and every road you take will always lead you home_

_It's been a long day without you, my friend__  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

**Wiz Khalifa, "See you again"**

* * *

**6\. Mending Souls.**

All she wants is a quiet place to sleep for a moment. Just that, Sakura sighs.

She thinks about the times she had pictured herself with kids, Sasuke's kids. Now she knows that's definitely not for her. Maybe Hinata can put out with a kid who wakes up in the middle of the night and cries a lot, but she can't. She needs her precious hours of sleep, especially when she gets the loads of work she's had today. Besides, Haruki is a one year and a half old, at least. He's not a little baby anymore!

After she checks on the last of her patients and she reports to her taichou on the progress of the new members of the division, Sakura is finally free to go and sleep…

"Slacking off during work time, Haruno?"

She straightens herself up as she hears the familiar voice of the ice cube.

"Sorry, taichou, I… I've actually just finished my shift." She wasn't doing anything wrong, why should she offer any excuses. And why is she running into Hitsugaya-taichou again?

Then Sakura remembers that it's usually her who visits the 10th Division, Hitsugaya-taichou rarely comes here.

"Are you feeling unwell, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Hmm?" He raises an eyebrow "Of course. I just had some matters to discuss with your taichou."

"I see."

That's good.

Then she'll just go to her room and sleep. She really deserves it. She'd originally thought about staying in Hinata's new big and comfortable house, but suddenly Sakura thinks it's better to wait until Haruki grows up.

"Kids are really a nuisance…" She mutters as she drags herself across the corridors. "So troublesome…"

Toshiro is left wondering what the hell is up with that girl now.

* * *

"I think these two are ready to go on missions to the human world." Hinata says softly, holding the files of the officers she's been training during the past months.

"I will trust your judgement. However, have more experienced men keeping an eye on their performance."

"Yes, taichou."

She takes notice that the room was too cold, she will later ask for someone to bring some charcoal to make the place warmer. As she doesn't have anything else to inform her taichou, Hinata is already retreating when he surprises her with another question.

"How is the child doing?"

"He's fine now." She says, a smile appearing in her face. "It's all thanks to you, taichou."

"Hmm."

Hinata holds in a laugh. She already knows that her captain, despite of being an attentive person to those closer to him, isn't really used to do this type of kind act so in the open. Therefore, he's not used to receive gestures of gratitude, either. She'll never reveal it to others because her captain would really get mad, but she finds this silence of his rather cute.

"I'll bring you tea in a while."

"Go ahead."

Byakuya just shakes his head when she leaves his office. Then if the child is fine, why does she look like she didn't get any sleep at all?

* * *

Well, to be honest the boy is very cute, crawling around the room in search of Hinata, who is in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"You are too fast for your own good." Sakura declares, lifting Haruki from the floor and sitting him on her lap.

He blinks as he looks at her, and the burst into a happy laugh. His rosy cheeks and dimples make him all the most adorable. Sakura is satisfied to see that, after some weeks and under Hinata's care, Haruki is finally looking healthy again.

"Mama… mama…" He calls for Hinata when she enters the room.

"It's time for you to have dinner, Haruki." She says with a smile, and takes him from Sakura's lap. "Our dinner is also ready. Come over."

Sakura comes to eat with Hinata and Haruki almost every day, and the she stays to sleep at her friends' house. Now that Haruki is not sick, and Hinata has taken to sleep next to him, he doesn't cry as much as the first time, when Sakura got scared. Therefore, she thinks that kids are not that bad, and Haruki is especially a good child, but she still admires Hinata for deciding to be a mother for this boy.

"This afternoon, Rangiku was complaining again that you don't go to the SWA meetings anymore." Sakura says, serving herself more soup.

"But I already explained to her why I can't go."

"I think what she actually wants is for you to take Haruki so they can meet him."

Hinata bites her lip. She actually likes Rangiku-san, but as for some of the other members of the SWA, she isn't sure she wants them around her child.

"Where are you having your meetings now that you got caught by Kuchiki-taichou again?"

They actually dared to secretly use the Kuchiki Manor for their meetings.

"The 10th Division."

Hinata is actually surprised with this.

"Hitsugaya-taichou didn't lick you out?"

Sakura smiles. For all what the ice cube complains and yells at them, he is a softie when it comes to Rangiku, and always lets her have her way.

"He didn't. We'll until what point he can endure."

They are laughing when they hear a knot-knot.

"The door!" Haruki points.

It's unusual for them to have visits at that time. Hinata signals for Sakura to stay there with the child.

It's even more surprising when, on the other side, there's Captain Kuchiki waiting for her.

* * *

Byakuya has even questioned himself about this. Perhaps he is meddling too much in matters that don't concern him at all. As her captain, he knows more than anyone that Hinata is a very capable person, yet he finds himself insisting in helping her somehow.

"Kuchiki-taichou?"

She's surprised to see him at this time, but he's sure she will be happy with this.

"I thought you would want to see him as soon as possible." He gives a step aside, revealing the person she's been looking for such a long time.

It's good that he visited the academy today. Byakuya was almost sure from the moment he saw him, and became certain as the boy recognized the name.

"Hinata-sama."

"Neji-niisan!"

Hinata smiles and cries at the same time, and Sakura comes with Haruki in arms to see what has caused this commotion.

"Neji?"

"So this is truly your cousin. I found him today in the academy."

"Thank you, taichou. Thank you. Please, come in. Come, Neji. Was it difficult after arriving to the Soul Society."

"Just as it usually is for everyone else. How have you been, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata smiles. "You don't have to call me Hinata-sama anymore. Just Hinata is good."

"I'll try."

Neji doesn't remember much of his previous life, but he remembers Hinata and his promise to protect her with his life. It's a relief she isn't suffering in some place as the Rukongai, and that she actually managed to become a trusted lieutenant of the Gotei 13.

"Who are these?" He asks, looking at the pink haired girl and the child in her arms.

"Sakura, our friend back when we were ninja." Hinata tells him "And that's my son, Haruki."

"Son?" Neji immediately tenses. "Just who dared..." Who dared to touch his little cousin? He immediately throws a suspicious glare to the man standing behind him.

Sakura notices, and gives a step to kick him on the leg, whispering. "She adopted her son, you idiot."

"I think I'm not needed here anymore." Byakuya tells Hinata, totally ignoring Neji's accusing eyes.

"Thank you very much, taichou."

"There's no need for that. Be early tomorrow."

"Yes, taichou."

Hinata feels there's nothing in this world she can do to give back to her captain all what he's done for her in this short period of time.

* * *

"Mama…" Haruki hands Hinata a flower that he just picked from a vase. Hinata is worried by the way he moves around the house, but is still touched because her son is giving her a flower.

"You are so sweet, Haruki. Thank you."

"I'm home!"

Sakura is the first one to arrive, carrying a bag with groceries. They are preparing a dinner and invited friends to celebrate that Neji is finally back. Not that Neji wants any of that, but Hinata thinks is a good thing to do. In the past, as members of the Hyuga Clan, they didn't have a lot of merry moments. Besides, she's also invited Renji, Rukia and her captain, who Hinata still feels that she needs to thank properly.

"Rangiku is bringing something for dessert later."

"I think none of this is necessary." Neji says, having arrived silently to their home.

"Just go along with this." Sakura says. For a long time, they didn't have reasons to celebrate, but now there's Haruki and Neji, she agrees with Hinata that a celebration with friends is needed.

"Very well. How can I help you, then?"

Sakura and Hinata smile.

Their family is formed this way.


	7. Attachments

_If I look back to the start now_  
_I know, I see everything true_  
_There's still a fire in my heart, my darling_  
_But I'm not burning for you_

_We started it wrong_  
_And I think you know_  
_We waited too long_  
_Now I have to go_

_I don't know why, I don't know why_  
_We need to break so hard_  
_I don't know why we break so hard_

_Who says, who says?_  
_Who says truth is beauty after all?_  
_And who says love should break us when we fall?_

_But if we're strong enough_  
_To let it in_  
_We're strong enough_  
_To let it go_

_**Rhodes ft Birdy "Let it All Go".**_

* * *

**7\. Attachments.**

Winter days is coming to an end when Hinata and Sakura realize their work schedules finally intersect again. The captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 are visiting the Academy to see the progress of the students as they do every year. That morning, the 4th, 5th, 6th and 10th divisions coincide in the academy. Sakura isn't a lieutenant, but Koketsu-fukutaichou is busy elsewhere and her captain appointed Sakura to accompany her.

Look at the students training is usually very interesting. Who are the promising figures who will have the chance to be shinigamis?

Of course, both Hinata and Sakura already know one of them, because what else could the Hyuga prodigy become but an excellent Shinigami?

Even Kuchiki Byakuya sees it so, as he tells Hinata that Neji might join the 6th Division once he's finished with his training.

"Of course, there's still a long way before he's ready."

"Neji-niisan has always been much more capable than me."

Byakuya looks at his lieutenant and sighs. He doesn't like this kind of words, especially since he was the one to recognize Hinata's talents, how can she so easily put herself down? He expects her to act accordingly to her position and hold her head high.

"It seems that you underestimate yourself."

"I'm sorry, taichou. I didn't mean that."

"Even if you can't cut your bonds from your previous life, you have to realize that's all behind."

Hinata is about to apologize again, but that's not what he wants to hear.

"I know."

"Hinata!" Sakura greets her friend with an enthusiastic smile, but turns more serious when facing the great Lord Kuchiki "Kuchiki-taichou."

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Byakuya acknowledges the 10th Division captain, who is also arriving at the time.

"Good morning. Kuchiki-taichou, Hyuga-fukutaichou. Haruno… where's Koketsu-taichou?"

"She had an emergency surgery, but she'll arrive in half an hour at most."

"I think it's time to go take a look to the training grounds first." Captain Hirako is the last to arrive.

Most students gazes are directed to Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya. Who wouldn't want to join their divisions? However, it's not easy to be accepted in any of them, especially the 6th Division.

"So, these ones are the best ones about to graduate." Hirako-taichou says, as they observe the two men and the young woman who are one step forward in the line. "Then let's test your abilities. Haruno!"

Some of the students don't even conceal their laughter. Haruno Sakura is a member of the 4th Division, which specializes in healing and treating injuries. Not only the 4th Division shinigamis are the less skilled in martial arts, but this Haruno isn't even a Lieutenant. What kind of test would this be?

"These kids are still too silly." Toshiro smirks. Hinata is standing close to him, so she just smiles and nods to this statement.

As expected, Sakura doesn't even need to unleash Chikyū Jishin to take the three of them down, but as the generous soul she is, she still gives them a demonstration of her Shikai.

"Shake the Earth, Chikyū Jishin."

Sakura earns more respect for her division that day, and Hinata is sure many will try to join the 4th Division after they graduate.

Therefore, they are in a good mood when they are finishing their visit. Except for Captain Kuchiki, who intends to return to his office immediately, the rest of them head outside to have a nice lunch in a restaurant nearby. It's because of this that they cross the gates of the academy and encounter the long line of people waiting to hand in their recruitment forms.

It wouldn't have been something remarkable, if not for the sudden yellow lightning that appears in front of them.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata!"

Both girls are too surprised to see him there.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" Hinata is the first to ask.

Naruto's hand runs over his hair.

"Well, the teme and I had a fight at the end of the war. We used too much of our strength." Naruto looks at Sakura "I guess it's also because our Team 7 wasn't complete."

And whose fault was that?

The responsible one is walking towards them in that moment.

"Sakura."

Sa-ku-ra.

She still can't manage to say something, and Hinata is quick to hold her by her elbow just in case…

Rangiku and Toshiro know some parts of the story, but like the rest, they only remain spectators of the scene displaying before them.

"You fought? The two of you died fighting against each other?" Sakura asks, repeating what she just heard.

"Hehe… but don't worry. Everything is settled now."

Even Hinata's heart sinks in that moment.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU ARE TELLING ME YOU JUST GAVE UP YOUR LIVES IN A SILLY FIGHT, WHEN HINATA DIED TO KEEP YOU ALIVE, WHEN NEJI DIED TO KEEP YOU ALIVE. IDIOT!" Sakura punches Naruto with all her might. "And you…"

She finally looks at Sasuke.

"I know. I'm sorry, Sakura. For everything."

"Sorry? You are sorry?" She laughs, and looks at Hinata. "Did you just hear what he said?"

"Sakura, this isn't good for you."

She ignores her friend.

"You better be sorry, asshole." She punches him even harder on the stomach. "That one is for my heart." The one she had given him for years, and the one he took from her chest. "I don't want to see either of you in this lifetime, understand?"

She mutter again something about ungrateful bastards.

Hinata just gives Naruto a disappointed look. Yes, this is another lifetime, not everything ends when they die as ninjas, but after all the effort they put to keep Naruto alive, it does feel as if he didn't appreciate any of it.

It doesn't matter. As Kuchiki-taichou said before, let the past lifetime behind.

"Good luck" She tells them, both Naruto and Sasuke, and walks by Sakura's side and together with the rest of their group.

No one says a thing about this matter, but the mood isn't the same anymore.

* * *

"At least he apologized." Sakura says later, as she drinks her sorrows away. "It doesn't change a thing, though." The void in her heart was still there, right where he'd taken it from her.

"I know." Hinata pats Sakura's back, and fights to take the bottle of wine from her hands. "But this isn't any good for you, Sakura. You've drunk enough. Let's go home."

Neji is taking care of Haruki, but she is not sure for how long he will able to handle her baby.

"Let me! If I don't have that bottle, I'll go to kill them with my own hands!"

"Sakura…"

"Don't worry, Hyuga. I'll make sure she gets safely to her quarters."

Hinata is surprised to see Hitusugaya-taichou there.

"But taichou…"

"I have experience handling people like this."

Hinata preferred to take care of Sakura on her own, but this Hitsugaya-taichou was a very kind person. He also seemed to particularly get along well with Sakura, maybe the pink-haired Shinigami would listen to him.

"Ok. Thank you very much, Hitsugaya-taichou. I entrust Sakura to you."

Toshiro just nods, and then takes the seat next to Sakura's.

"So it's a stupid boy everything one needs to break you down?"

"It's not a stupid boy, you're a stupid boy…"

He sighed.

"You've really had too much this time."

She looks at him with watery eyes and pouts.

Sakura hasn't been so openly childish in all the time they've known each other.

"But Hitsugaya-kun, if he tries to take my heart again, I promise I'll be faster."

He gives out a smirk. "You better be."


	8. About weddings and hope

**_"A courageous dream is incomparably strong,_**

**_Even if it's in the middle of frigid winter,_**

**_I will nonetheless bloom magnificently_**

**_Solely to prove the power of living for a dream_**

**_000_**

**_Hope in full bloom is strength,_**

**_Dedicated to lighten up the whole world_**

**_The power of living is for full blossoming_**

**_Blossoming into splendid hope."_**

* * *

**8\. About weddings and hope.**

"Hinata-sama…" A glare from her and he quickly corrects himself "Hinata, you look beautiful today."

She smiles at him.

"Then, I think we should be going. This is a very important occasion, what if the captain needs something…"

It's very unlikely for the head of the Kuchiki to require his Lieutenant during his sister's wedding, but Hinata is adamant in becoming the best help he could ever get. After all, her captain has helped her so much until this moment. Without him, would she be able to keep Haruki by her side? Would she have reunited with Neji?

"Let's go."

Neji carries Haruki on his arms, and the three of them made their way to the Kuchiki Compound, meeting Sakura along the way.

Hinata has observed that her friend looks much happier these days, but Sakura refuses to say anything else about Sasuke and Naruto, which still worries Hinata. Truly, this is another life. Hinata herself has accepted that she'd moved on from her love for Naruto, because she is also a different person now. She had thought them separated for that wall between the living and the dead, but there he was, and she still only felt a bit of sadness about the possibilities that were lost. She had Sakura, Neji, Haruki and the Sixth Division keeping all her attention and devotion.

However, how could it be the same for Sakura? Just when she'd only started to heal her wounded heart, Uchiha Sasuke appeared again. That bastard. Hinata can't feel any sympathy at all for him, because nothing could justify how he hurt Sakura until this point.

"Sakura-chan, you look lovely."

"Thank you, Hinata. You also look amazing."

Sakura doesn't like kids very much, but she still takes Haruki in her arms and plays with him as they walk to the compound. The boy is quite possessive of aunt Sakura, because when Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku join them, he frowns at the captain and gives him a menacing look.

Hinata just smiles. It's not sure if there's something there on Sakura's side, but the 10th Division's captain has certainly a lot of interest in Hinata's friend, which is actually quite cute in her opinion. It's very likely that Sakura doesn't even notice it. She spent so much time looking only in Sasuke's direction, she never spared a glance to others who saw her value.

"I think today Koketsu-taichou will be in a good mood, so I could as well use the chance to talk about the program I want to start with new recruits volunteering in the Rukongai…"

"So you're really going after that project you talked about?"

"Why not?"

"It's more likely you won't receive the support you are expecting."

"Don't be so pessimistic. Hinata also talked about it with Kuchiki-taichou, and even he said it was a good idea. You should also be on my side with this, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Who says I'm not?"

* * *

The wedding ceremony and the banquet went smoothly, and Byakuya is satisfied about it. Except that small part where the elders from the clan decided it is as good time as any to remind him that Rukia and Renji's offspring wouldn't be considered to inherit the position as head of the clan. When would he remarry and do his duty towards the Kuchiki Clan?

It is bothering him that he knows they are right, and he's pushed back the subject for too long. However, the thought of marrying again made him feel sick. How could another replace the position that had been made for Hisana?

"Taichou, don't worry too much about it now." Hinata can guess the reason why her captain is in a bad mood as soon as she finds him near the Koi pond. She could say she was just trying to entertain Haruki for a bit so he would finally get tired and sleep, but she's been looking for him. She, as well as many others, has heard the Kuchiki elders whispering about their Head of the Clan and his situation. "You are the one who can decide about it, and at the end no one can force you to do what you don't wish to do."

He smiles slightly at her for a second, admiring her wishful thinking.

"Hinata, you are a trusted aid of mine for a reason." She is a perceptive person, one who doesn't need of many words or explanations to understand things or see the path to follow. "I am sure you know what duty and pride command me to do."

"Since in the end you'll do what is best for the clan, just don't force yourself too much." She says "Taichou, you should also be a bit kinder to yourself."

In the past, Hinata was never kind to herself, always pushing her body and her mind to become stronger, to become fit of a Hyuga's heiress. Even since she recovered the memories from that past life, she feels like she has aged, becoming an old woman inside. Perhaps it's the reason why thinking of Naruto's face doesn't hurt anymore.

Captain Kuchiki is, of course, very different from her. But perhaps the one thing they have in common is that they both lived their lives being too hard on themselves.

Haruki stretches his little arm towards the man, and he's a bit surprised for a second.

"The boy seems to be much better now."

She smiles.

"He does, doesn't he? That is also thanks to you, taichou." She sighs. "You've done so much for me, yet I still can't help you with your troubles."

Byakuya thinks she is helping in the only way someone could help him. She understands, and her calm presence is enough to give him some peace of mind, if only for a while. That's enough.

"You should go home, Hinata."

She nods and takes her leave.

"Rest well, taichou."

* * *

**_This flower among the bramble that is waiting to spread its petals_**

**_It worries for a dream of full bloom_**

**_Even if it gets hurt, it will not fear the price of giving away its heart_**

* * *

Boys never learn. It seems they also don't grow up.

When Sakura hears there's been a problem in the academy with two students who went overboard with a fight, she somehow_ knows_ who the troublemakers are.

Sure enough, after she volunteers to go and take a look, she finds both of her former team mates in an awful condition.

"So what do you think you're doing now?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

She sighs.

"Never mind. Whatever you do is not my problem." She frowns "But if you can't even control yourselves, then how do you expect to become shinigamis? What captain would accept you? Kenpachi-taichou probably, but whether you'd like to join the 11th Division is a different matter…"

"Tsk. It was all Naruto's idea."

Sakura raises an eyebrow and looks at Naruto with questioning eyes.

"So what exactly was your idea?"

"Perhaps this way you'd come and we could talk to you." He confesses.

Sakura can't help it. She laughs at their stupidity.

"You surely are just kids. If you wanted to see me, you should have just sent a message."

"It didn't seem like you would come. You were very pissed off the last time."

"And I shouldn't be? What do you think?"

All the time they're talking, Sasuke remains silent. Even when Sakura is done healing his wounds, he doesn't say a word more.

"Don't worry. It's all fine between us, but you should know that things are not the same as when we were in the Shinobi world."

That's just fine. She probably can keep being friends with Naruto, but can she do the same with Sasuke? Even if she forgives him, how can she stay friends with a person who killed her once? Or is she supposed to keep loving him? If a woman falls in love with the same man twice, then that man is very fortunate indeed. However, if a woman falls in love with the same man twice, then she's very stupid to go on repeating the same mistakes.

When she is going back to the 4th division, wandering through the Gotei 13 streets, she runs into Captain Hitsugaya again.

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Haruno."

Or perhaps not.

Sakura realizes they have been encountering each other a lot, even when there are no reasons for them to do so. She's also asked herself why it happens so, but she has to admit she enjoys this young captain's companion.

He never talks much, but he seems to understand everything. He is also caring and unexpectedly sensible. What does it mean? She doesn't know, but for the first time she doesn't have to worry about it. For once, she doesn't have to fear suffering from a broken heart or be torn between duty and affections. For once, it's okay just to let things happen.

**_A flower among the bramble that is waiting to spread its petals,_**

**_It worries for a brave dream._**

**_Even if it suffers yet more injuries, it won't back down_**

**_Adhering to its faith, it's unafraid._**

**_WANG LING, "FLOWER IN THE MIDST OF SNOW."_**


	9. Charging Forth

_Even if yet greater sandstorms will come,_

_I will never be afraid_

_Following the guidance of my dream,_

_I don't hesitate in using the entirety of my life to love you_

_I am not afraid of getting bruised._

_Slowly, I learn to be strong_

_In order for her to fully blossom_

_No matter how difficult it gets, I'll bravely charge forth."_

**_Wang Ling, "Flower in the midst of snow."_**

* * *

**9\. Charging forth.**

Sasuke walks without really looking, but he stays frozen when he sees him, smiling just like in his memories as he hands some sweets to one of the kids playing in the street.

For a moment their eyes meet, and after one second of hope comes the disappointment. Perhaps it's better this way, for it means that his brother doesn't remember his previous life's suffering.

But Itachi doesn't remember him either.

His older brother nods as some form of greeting, but that's just because he's dressed in his new Shinigami uniform, and people around here respects the Shinigami. Sasuke also acknowledge Itachi's greeting and then keeps walking.

A man who only wishes to live a peaceful existence shouldn't cross paths with a soul reaper, a warrior who only knows to wield a sword and fight.

It hurts, but some things are supposed to be left behind, and for Itachi's sake is best if he just lives a happy life. After everything he went through, it's the least he deserves.

* * *

…..

"Hyuga Neji?"

Neji hears the surprise in the voice of the old man when they cross each other's path in the winter's festival. He just ended his shift and came directly to find Hinata and Haruki here, so he is still dressed in his Shinigami uniform, and it must be the uniform the first thing the old man noticed.

It's one of the men from the Hyuga Council, he can tell. What's really surprising is that the man remembers his name, even if members of the Hyuga clan seem to remember most than the average soul.

But in this life, no matter if he still carries the name Hyuga or if there's no Caged Bird curse in the Soul Society, Neji is never going back to that clan. Hinata is his only family, and that's more than enough.

So he ignores the man and continues walking with his head high.

In the distance, he can recognize Sakura's pink hair, and surely wherever his friend is, her cousin and her nephew are also to be found.

* * *

…..…

So he really likes watermelon. Who knew it was all it took to see the mighty and serious captain Hitsugaya turning back to a little boy.

Sakura finds it cute.

"So, won't you really share even a bit with me?" Sakura asks, making him blush in embarrassment.

"I thought you didn't really want it."

"I don't" She says "I just wanted to tease you. Guess it worked."

He should be irritated, but Toshiro feels at ease in that moment, just one small fraction of the day when he allows himself to relax, when Sakura comes and visit the 10th division barracks.

Once, Toshiro was the weird nobody from the Rukongai who made himself into a Captain. Once, Sakura was the girl without a clan who no matter how hard working, wouldn't reach her teammates' level. But as they sit together teasing each other or just remaining in a comfortable silence, it feels as if finally things are the way they are supposed to be. There's a place in the world for them, and it just happens that they have found each other there.

* * *

…

"This matter can't be pushed any further."

He sighs.

"I am aware of it. I apologize for any worries I have caused to the council and our clan."

"You are not a naïve kid anymore, Byakuya-sama. We trust your judgement in choosing a woman of your liking, and that such a woman will also bring honor and prosperity to the Kuchiki clan."

He's had years to think about it, but the longer the thought about it, the more he convinced himself that there was only one desirable path, only one woman that could make a good partner, a friend perhaps.

"Of course. I'll bring you the future Lady Kuchiki soon."

He isn't really sure she will agree, because he is aware that he is asking too much, and she doesn't have many reasons to accept his proposal. He's being optimistic here and hoping for the best possible outcome.

"Is that so?" One of the elders asks with interest "Who is she?"

* * *

…..

The cherry blossoms are blossoming, signaling the star of another spring. It's the fifth, Sakura counts. This is the fifth spring she's seen in the Soul Society, time passes by so fast! Even some former shinobi clans are stablishing themselves again in the Rukongai and the Seireitei (the ones who have retained enough memories, like the Hyugas or the Naras)

The cherry trees are not that common in the area of the Rukongai where she is working some days to look after her patients, but two years ago the neighbors planted some around her small clinic when she arrived to start this project with other few partners from her division.

She likes to look at the pink show when she finishes her shift and goes back to the Gotei 13.

"Seems like you had a busy day."

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Did you have lunch already?"

She smiles at her friend.

"No, you came just in time. Let's go."

* * *

…..

Byakuya looks at the small and fat rice ball who looks at him with frowning eyes. He simply raises his eyebrow in response and remains silent.

"Mother comes home late because you make her work too much."

"Has she complained about it?"

"Mother never complains."

"So?"

It makes Haruki even angrier, but he still stares at the important man. He's their benefactor, Mother always says, and Haruki still doesn't understand very much what that means, but she's always talking about Kuchiki-taichou this, Kuchiki-taichou that…

"Haruki, what are you saying to Kuchiki-taichou?"

"It seems like I make you work too much."

Haruki frowns even more. This Kuchiki-taichou can't even keep a men's conversation between them.

"Haruki! Please excuse him, taichou. It's just that Neji doesn't have that much time to play with him, so he'd like to have me around more."

She serves them both some tea, and then holds Haruki's hand to sit him by her side.

"Taichou, what can I do for you?"

"Today I'm bringing a very important matter to you, Hinata, but I'd like you to consider it." He tastes his tea, feigning calm, even when it's really a pressing matter to him. "Would you consider marrying me?"

She burns her hands when she drops the cup of tea she was holding.

* * *

…..

"How the hell did you get this?" Sakura asks.

"I was sparring with Kempachi."

Only Sasuke would call his captain with such a lack of respect.

"You deserve it, then."

He smirks.

"I almost won."

She punches him in the arm.

"Aren't you supposed to heal me? I might talk about this with your Captain."

"I dare you too."

It's taken a lot of time for them to finally reach some level of… friendship? Sakura isn't sure she'd call Sasuke his friend, but they both are Naruto's friends and perhaps because of the blonde they have been able to let the past in the past and treat each other with respect. Hinata and Neji usually say that's more than what Sasuke deserves, but Sakura finds this new agreement suitable to her.

It's like this that Toshiro finds her when he comes to find her for lunch, and it's hit for a wave of anger. Why is she always healing that bastard? Can't he find someone else in the 4th division to take care of him?

"Haruno."

She turns to him and raises an eyebrow. Why is she suddenly Haruno?

"Good morning, taichou. Have you had lunch already?" She doesn't stop her work on Sasuke.

"No yet."

"Great, because I made something… I thought we could have lunch together?"

All that flirting makes Sasuke feel nauseous.

* * *

….

Neji and Hinata don't usually have long conversations, as both of them are quiet, introverted people. Yet he knows her cousin too well, and judging by the way she's playing with her hands as she folds the bed clothes in the living room, he knows something is eating her mind.

"What is it, Hinata?"

"Nii-san, what if you have a way to help someone you care about, but you know it's going to hurt you in the long run?"

"Since you are the person I care about the most, of course I will tell you to protect yourself first. But you never do that, do you?" His cousin gives freely, and that's what makes Hinata so special. "Who is troubling you?"

"Kuchiki-taichou asked me to marry him."

Neji coughs violently as Hinata's words take him by surprise.

"What?!"

"He needs to marry again, and we do work well together. I look up to him, and he has always treated me kindly and with respect."

She has already agreed. Judging by Hinata's words, he can see where the problem is. Neji knows the captain might have thought about a marriage that could bring him peace of mind and perhaps even friendship. For any woman it would be a honor to become Lady Kuchiki. But all of these don't really matter to Hinata. She rarely speaks about it, but one could with a single glance tell that her feelings for her captain run deep.

"Hinata, you should have more than a marriage for politics. Even if it's Kuchiki Byakuya, I'd dare to fight him just for suggesting this to you. But since you love him, I'll not interfere with your decision."

"Nii-san…"

"But… Hinata, you deserve someone who will love you wholeheartedly."


	10. Willing to stay, willing to wait

_The lyrics in this chapter belong to "Distance" of Christina Perry. _

**10\. Willing to stay, willing to wait.**

"Marry? Kuchiki Byakuya asked you to marry him?"

Despite her shock, Sakura manages to keep her voice low when she hears Hinata's news. The food on the table is then forgotten.

"As I said, it's because the clan has been pushing him to get married for a long time, and this could benefit us both: we get along well, we work well together, and if I was able to keep Haruki with me all this time it's because I had Kuchiki-taichou's support."

"Still, Hinata, marriage is…"  
"For a marriage in a traditional and ancient clan, these are already very promising conditions."

"Last I checked, you stopped being the Hyuuga-hime. You were not happy with that life, now you're willing to get into something like that again just because he needs your help."

"It's the first time Kuchiki-taichou really needs me."

They have known each other for years, and Hinata's eyes are telling her everything she doesn't dare to say aloud. She's always been like this, Sakura knows, willing to help the people she cares about in any way possible. However, she's doing this because all the caring, the respect and support she received from her captain through these years has touched her heart in the most dangerous way.

"You do love him."

Hinata smiles.

He is the man he is, how could she not love him?

"We come to care about the people who is caring and kind to us, isn't it just natural? The same way you have become so attached to Hitsugaya-taichou."

Sakura blushes.

"It's not like that. We're just friends."

"Judging by the way he looks at you and behaves around you, it's hard for anyone to believe your words, Sakura."

The pink-haired woman sighs.

"I have promised myself that I won't be the one to pursue the person I like anymore." If he doesn't make a move, neither will she, because Heavens know she wouldn't be able to take more rejections.

Hinata doesn't say that in this case Sakura's fears won't ever become real, because she understands the weight past experiences leave in the heart. If not for the past, would she still be willing to stay by the side of the man she loves, willing to wait even if her feelings will never be reciprocated?

* * *

….

"So Kuchiki Byakuya marrying again, who would have said I would see this day coming?" Kyoraku laughs.

"…"

Byakuya dreaded the moment he'd have to inform the Captain Commander about his impending wedding, but alas, it couldn't be helped.

"But if I have to say it, I'm not surprised it's Hyuuga Hinata. The two of you really make a formidable couple. I hope for years of blissful happiness to come to you."

"I'm grateful for your blessings, captain."

"No, no, what with all those formalities? Will you let me organize your stag-party before the wedding? I heard those are quite popular in the living world right now."

That's the cue for Byakuya to stand up and leave the office.

But among all the nonsense Kyoraku has said, there's a bit of truth about Hinata and him making a formidable couple. He's thought about this marriage in the way he's supposed to, weighting all the advantages and disadvantages and found that they are a good match. He also intends to treat her as she deserves, so why does he feel so guilty about it?

**_"Because you think that someone as gentle and sensible as Hinata-sama deserves more than what you offer." _**Senbonzakura points.

More than an amiable marriage, more than the understanding between friends – if he still dares to call himself a friend of hers – Hinata deserves love.

Byakuya has long forgotten all about that word.

* * *

…

She looks beautiful, like a creature from another world, a fairy for whom most men would die trying to reach.

Byakuya feels once more guilty, as if he's taking something away from her. In some way or another, he'll make it up to her, he promises. Because he can see she's exhausted and nervous, even when the smile never leaves her face.

He then takes her hand, and her body stiffs.

"You should relax, Hinata." He could say that as Lady Kuchiki, no one would dare to point at her failures, but she would never take those words seriously. However, he really believes the words that come out from his lips "Even without you trying, they already see in you the perfect Lady Kuchiki."

Because she is.

Hinata smiles at him, and the sunlight becomes brighter.

* * *

…..

**_The sun is filling up the room, and I can hear you dreaming_**

**_Do you feel the way I do, right now?_**

**_I wish we would just give up, cause the best part is falling_**

**_Call it anything but love._**

* * *

….

"Considering is your friend's wedding, you don't seem to be very enthusiastic."

Sakura is actually grateful for Toshiro's remark, because she hadn't realized that she was frowning until that moment. She changed her expression to a soft smile.

"What's the problem?" He pressed for an answer.

She would not trust it to anyone else, but it was Toshiro. If there was a person who had gained her trust during these years, it was this Captain.

"I'm worried about her."

She also feels guilty in some way. Since they became friends, most of the time it was Hinata helping and supporting her. She always looked like the gentle, fragile girl, but in reality, wasn't it Hinata the glue keeping their world together? It was because of her that she had survived the worst heartbreak, and it was because of Hinata that she and Neji had some kind of family. Who else would dare to raise a baby in their situation? Only Hinata did.

Hinata was usually the helper in every relationship she had with her friends, so when she found a person like Kuchiki Byakuya who was the one helping her to grow, she couldn't help to be touched.

So she entered this kind of situation.

"It seems to me this is the kind of situation you should be happy about."

Sakura opens her eyes wide, and fears she has said those words aloud.

"Are you ok?" He asks frowning and touching her forehead as if checking her temperature.

Sakura's face turns red.

No, she didn't say anything aloud. But why is it he seems so in tune with her thoughts?

Like Hinata pointed before, she has become too attached to him, and perhaps he has also become attached to her.

"Do you want to dance?"

That sudden change of hers, smiling and taking his hand, makes him blush as well.

That's better, Sakura thinks.

He doesn't really say yes, but at the lack of response she just drags him to the dancing floor.

* * *

….

**_Please don't stand so close to me, I'm having trouble breathing_**

**_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_**

**_I give you everything I am, all my broken heart beats_**

**_Until I know you'll understand._**

….

* * *

When everyone is gone and they're practically thrown into the bedroom where the marriage is supposed to be consummated, she just serves him tea and then they find themselves competing at writing haiku.

Hinata is satisfied with herself when she gets to write as many as him.

But the peaceful moment is broken when she remembers why they're spending time like this.

"How long do you think they'll let you be before pressuring again?"

"Not very long." He answers truthfully. "But it doesn't matter, you shouldn't worry about it. You… can have all the time you need."

He lowers his head, not daring to look her in the eyes.

Hinata sighs. Since she married him and took the Kuchiki name, she knows that, eventually, they have to fulfill their responsibility (because it's become her responsibility too). However, her heart hurts when she thinks that conceiving a child will only be something done because of duty.

"Taichou…"

"You might call me by my name."

"Byakuya-san." She says softly, it's like caressing the name with her lips "Just let me get used to the idea. I… actually I always dreamed of being a mother, perhaps because in my past life I lost my mother when I was too young, and I couldn't be close to my family as I would have liked to be. I dreamed of marrying the man I loved and getting my own family, but things don't happen the way we want them to."

"I'm sorry, Hi-

She doesn't let him interrupt her. At least she wants to be honest with him in this aspect.

"Later I found Haruki, and it wasn't the way I thought my life would be, but I love this child with all my heart. So even though you didn't marry me because of love, if we have children in the future, I'll love them with all my heart. That's more than enough for me. But I've never been with a man before, I still have to get used to the idea."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, she reaches her cup of tea but finds it empty."

"Oh, I didn't realize. I'll serve us more."

"No." His hand stops hers, barely brushing her skin. "Let me do it for you."

The great Kuchiki Byakuya never serves to anyone else, but he's serving her.

Her heart beats faster, but she just smiles gently.

It's the way it is, and it's enough for her.

**_And I keep waiting for you to take me in_**

**_You keep waiting to save what we have_**

**_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_**

**_Say, "I love you" when you're not listening_**

**_And how long can we keep this up?_**

**_How long until we call this love?_**


	11. The Quest for Love

**It's been a long time, but I didn't abandon this. It's even the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. Hope you enjoy and leave me some reviews.**

_You reach your hand and drive away my nightmares_

_I hear you saying that your encounter is the result favored by Heaven._

_You are always in my eyes_

_I miss you every minute._

_I want to control myself and forget you_

_Unwilling to fall in the trap of love._

_Lai GuaLin "First Love." A Little Thing Called First Love OST._

_..._

**Chapter 11. ****The Quest for Love.**

She almost drops the kettle she's carrying when she sees who's entering the clinic.

"Welcome, sir. How can I help you?"

"I'm not 'sir', doctor." He laughs. "You are really polite."

For a shinigami, they all want to say but never do.

"You might call me Sakura, what's your name?"

"Itachi."

"Last name?"

"No last name."

Then he probably does not remember, and in his case it's for the better.

"I see" She pulls a chair to sit next to him. "So, what can I do for you Itachi?"

"Lately, my eyes have been hurting. I cannot see very well."

It's like a joke, she thinks, a very bad one.

"Does the back of your head hurt too? When did it start?"

She listens to him, and then proceeds to use prepare the medicine. She had never really met Uchiha Itachi before, but she feels deeply for this man who suffered so much because of the village. For him, at least, it is all in the past, but she can remember that lifetime, so it's good that there's a way to return some good to him now.

"How is it now?"

He feels the soft reiatsu on his eyes, and slowly his vision becomes clearer.

"I can see perfectly."

She smiles.

"Come here next week for a check up, and don't forget to take it every 6 hours. The pain should also disappear."

Only when Itachi leaves does she ask the other invisible guest to come in, and he just enters through the window.

"You are as rude as always, Sasuke."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"We'll see. Maybe he's going to need glasses in the future, but besides that, I believe he's going to be okay."

He sighs, relieved. Has Sasuke discovered his brother a long time ago? If so, Sakura still has to give him credit for not trying to approach him. She knows how difficult it is to separate the past life from the current one, at least for them who remember too well.

"How long have you been stalking him?"

"Only the past couple of days. I was worried."

"Of course you were."

She looks outside to see if any other patients are waiting, but looks like Itachi was the last one, and she has to go back to the hospital of the 4th Division.

"Ok, then. You can calm down, and I can go back to the Seireitei."

She signals him to step out and after taking everything she needs, both of them walk back towards the Seireitei, not saying a word. It's a bit uncomfortable, but what else can be said? She wishes for them to be civil towards each other, but they are no longer friends.

Yet they are walking side by side, and that's how Toshiro sees them when they run into each other.

…...

* * *

"My Lady, the steward is here with the books, as you requested."

"Thank you, Shizuka-san. Oh, can you please go to the kitchen and tell Yukiko-san to include Miso Soup in the dinner?"

"Of course, my lady."

There are still things she isn't familiarized with the household, which is the reason for her meeting with the steward. However, even when there are things to learn and it is a lot to take in such a short time, she manages with grace all her new responsibilities. It's something strange, as if this is what her life was supposed to be, how easily she 's taken upon the role of Lady Kuchiki.

However, the person who is most important for Hinata would not share her feelings.

"Mother, do I really have to study so much?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in you writing lessons now? What happened with Sanae?"

He looks away for a second, as if he doesn't know what she was talking about. Poor Sanae is probably looking for Haruki all around the manor.

"But it's so boooring." He complains again "Mother, I want to go back home."

"This is home now, Haruki. We are part of the Kuchiki, you will get used to it."

He frowns.

"It's not fair. And he isn't even here."

Is that man supposed to be his father now? He knows, because his mother and even uncle Neji explained it. But Uncle Neji also said that he had to care for her mother's best interests above all, and since coming to the manor she's been always too busy.

"Haruki, if you go to your writing lessons, it will make me very happy." She tells him, caressing his head. "Tomorrow, I'll have more time and we can both go to play together, what do you say?"

"Really?" He asks "You promise?"

"I promise."

"My Lady, I'm sorry" Sanae looks down and seems to have been running around for a while "I was really looking for the little Lord, but I..."

"Sanae, don't worry. It was Haruki who did wrong." Hinata looks at her child "Isn't it, Haruki?"

"I'm sorry, Sanae-san. I won't do it again."

The girl looks surprised, but thanks the kindness of this new lady. She never knew noblewomen to be so good natured or forgiving.

"Please take Haruki to continue his lesson, I'll pick him up later."

"Yes, my lady."

When they are both gone, Hinata goes to the tea room and takes a moment to sit down and rest. There are still many accounting books she has to read, the ones the steward brought to her, but she hopes to have things figured it out this week. It's true that Byakuya and even the elders do not expect her to dedicate herself to the house, not when she is already a respected and talented shinigami in the Gotei 13, but once she establishes herself into her position, she can go back to be the lieutenant of the 6th Division feeling more assured.

It's something she learned as a child: if she's respected in the house, she can protect her loved ones. If everyone inside truly sees her as Lady Kuchiki, then Haruki will benefit from that, and it is the most important, since he is not a clan heir.

"Are you feeling well, Hinata?"

She opens her eyes, realizing her head is resting on the tea table (very unladylike) and quickly stands up.

"Byakuya. I'm sorry, I was… I am just a bit tired."

He looks at the accounting books laid on the table, and realizes she's probably been overworking. It's in her nature, and he should have helped more.

"You are wasting your time and energy with this, when you could be back at work."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He didn't mean to reprimand her, but seeing her like that makes him feel frustrated. "Sit down."

She's a bit confused, is he mad at her for this? Because he could be, as her boss, but he is also her husband and the reason she's in this situation in first place, it's unfair..

"Instead of reading all this, just tell me, what do you need to know?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know everything better than whatever these books can tell you, so just ask me. I'll help you."

A small appears in her face.

"Thank you."

He sighs.

"But I rather not have you doing all of this. You know it's not necessary." He says, not for the first time in the last days. Hinata should not be doing all this, but it is also his fault since he knew she'd try to do everything, and still asked her to carry the burden of being the Lady Kuchiki. "Hinata, you knowing the household isn't as important as having you as my Lieutenant. I am grateful for everything you are doing, but I would like things between us to stay as before, my trusted partner."

This time her smile becomes bigger. If he knew how to flatter at all, it would be better to say that he needed her by his side. But Byakuya is not that kind of romantic person, or at least he will never be to her.

...

* * *

Sakura wonders how Hinata is doing. It's only been a few days but she's already missing her friend. Before entering the Kuchiki household, she and Neji would be home at this time to play with Haruki and eat together, but suddenly their five person family changed. She sighs.

At this, she feels the cool reiatsu of the Toshiro approaching, and her mood brightens up a little as she tidies up her desk, the work day is already over after all.

The 10th Division Captain enters to find her almost in the door too, with a smile in her face.

"Taichou."

Usually, he always surprises her working but unexpectedly this time she seems very happy to see him, even greeting him as soon as he enters the office. Then he remembers that earlier she was walking around with Uchiha, and his mood turns sour. Is she actually happy because of that?

"How are you doing, Haruno?"

"I'm fine, I just finished writing my reports. Do you want to go for dinner?"

"Okay."

Sakura is used to the seriousness and formality that Toshiro usually projects, but there's something off with him today. There's no even one of his usually witty remarks, nor the small ghost of a smile that's always under the surface.

"Did something happen today? You seem to be in a bad mood."

"It's nothing."

They just quietly walk to the restaurant, but she still thinks that there's something wrong. Perhaps just becomes she is used to the captain to be a bit more talkative and friendly when it's her, so why is he so cold now?

"I miss Hinata and Haruki already. This week I didn't have time to visit them, and I think she's very busy too."

"..."

"Did Matsumoto give you any trouble today?"

"Just as she always does."

If he was going to be like this, why does he come to see her at all? Sakura wants to say that, but instead bites her tongue. Well, if he wants a monologue she can continue chatting.

"Today I had an unexpected patient." She says "Sasuke's older brother. It's quite sad, he doesn't remember anything, not even his brother probably. But it is also good, since he lived a very tragic life."

So she was treating a patient related to the Uchiha?

"That's why he was accompanying you back to the Seireitei?"

It's just the way he says it, the tone he uses, and something clicks in Sakura's mind. She smiles.

"You went to look for me in the Rukongai?" She asks "So why didn't you join us if you saw us leaving?"

He just looks away, and although in Sakura's mind he always appears more like an Ice Prince, in that moment he looks just very, very cute. She remembers Hinata's words when they talked about her marriage, and her friend had mentioned that Toshiro's behavior towards her was something different from friendship.

She had promised she would not be one to pursue others, but now… she really wants Toshiro to say it first. She would just help him a bit.

"Taichou..."

"..."

"Taichou..."

"..."

"You were jealous, weren't you?"

They stop walking and stare for what feels like too long.

Here, he can just deny it and that will be it. After all, even if Sakura with all her fears and insecurities from the past wants him to reassure her that her feelings this time are fine, that it's not an unrequited fantasy, perhaps that would be asking too much from him.

"Yes, I was jealous. When I think your feelings belong to another, I feel uncomfortable. After all, you loved him, do you still feel that way?"

Her heart beats faster, and she shakes her head.

"That's something that stayed behind. Now I..."

"I like you, Haruno Sakura."

She smiles. All her anxiety and fears disappear like that, just hearing his words.

"I like you too, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

When they lips meet halfway in a still shy, but sweet kiss, Sakura discovers that liking someone actually doesn't bring any pain, just a heart-warming feeling that stays with her until later when she remembers their talk and their kiss, unable to sleep because of the happiness she's feeling.

...

* * *

"I knew he felt something for you. I'm very happy for you, Sakura."

Hinata saw this coming a long time ago, and she's delighted to know that her friend finally gets the chance for the love she deserves. Captain Hitsugaya is a reliable person, someone who will take care of her, when Sakura is too busy taking care of others.

"I really wanted to tell you yesterday, but you still didn't come. Is it that hard, being Lady Kuchiki?"

Hinata sighs.

"The Kuchiki Household is not really that different from the Hyuga Clan. There were many things I had to do because I need to make myself familiar with the people there, so it took some time."

"But you're already a Lieutenant here, surely you will not give it up now, right?"

"I'm doing it for Haruki. Even if he's been adopted by Byakuya, he will not be a Heir in the clan, I need to establish his position through mine."

Sakura wonders how it makes a difference, after all Captain Kuchiki's word surely is law, but then again she doesn't understand these ancient clan politics as Hinata and Neji do.

"Now he's Byakuya, eh?" She remarks, raising an eyebrow. This makes Hinata blush in return.

"Shhh."

Sakura knows what Hinata thinks, that she can live with her one-sided love, happy to give without receiving the same in return. Perhaps she once could do it, but it was that dense Naruto and circumstances were different, they lived at war. Surely Kuchiki Byakuya is smart enough to see his wife, really see her.

Just as they talk about him, the man comes to Hinata's office.

"I didn't know you had company."

Sakura stood up quickly.

"Kuchiki-taichou, I just came to say hello. Hinata is a sister to me, please take good care of her."

Hinata would like to disappear under the ground as her pink-haired friend abandons her after saying this, because now she feels weird being alone with her captain. Her husband.

"Do you need anything?"

He shakes his head.

"It's late, let's go home together."

A smile brightens up her face then.

"Ok. Let's go home."


End file.
